Proposal
by TheatreNut16
Summary: Timon proposes as a distraction tactic, but Shenzi has always thought a bit too much. Can one hyena change her ways, and can love reach her, or are Timon and Pumba dead meat? Well, let's find out. Complete crackshipping. Shenzi/Timon. (Weird, right?) Lion King 1 1/2.


Proposal

_A.N. Yeah… I have no idea. This idea came to me in the shower a month or so ago, and it wouldn't leave me alone. It wrote itself pretty clearly in my mind, so it didn't take long, but I still can't even believe that I wrote it at all. Oh well, I always have had a bit of a crackship brain. Anyway, enjoy._

OooOooOooOooO

Shenzi grinned to herself and closed in with her pack mates. The meerkat might have had some nice dance moves, but now it was dinnertime. Just then, the little rodent spoke up once again.

"Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second." His fat friend spoke up, but Shenzi ignored him, interested, despite herself, in what the clever little creature was going to say next.

"Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena… would you do me the honor of becoming… my bride?" Her jaw dropped in shock, but it was only partially from the actual proposal. 'How did he know my full name? Most of my family can't remember even half of those middle names! These bozo pack mates of mine probably don't remember my first name half of the time, and this little _rat_ knows my full name?!' She was a predator, though, and her thoughts didn't show on her face or in her speech.

"I don't _think_ so!" She snapped. The meerkat seemed undeterred.

"Shenzi Marie, please. I know what you're thinking: we're too different, it'll never work, what will the children look like?" She paused mentally again. Her brain was in full revolt, and she didn't have much control over it. 'Sure, they would be odd, but they would be beautiful.' In her mind, some images were conjured. There were two baby boys of meerkat size with her coat pattern, tail, and snout. There was also a baby girl, bigger, with his beautiful eyes and creamy fur. 'Wait, beautiful? Where did _that_ come from?!' To cover for this momentary lapse in sanity, she decided to go full carnivore-mode.

"Ooh, that violates so many laws of nature!" Somehow though, she didn't care. She wanted to see those babies, and she loved them. They were hers, and she _wanted_ them, more than anything that she had ever wanted in her life of gluttony and minion-hood.

"Listen to me!" She was already listening from deep within her blackened, shriveled, soul. "The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to hill of termites in this nutty circle-of-life thing. And so I ask you: If not now, when? If not me, who?" She didn't know the answers, and that hurt, too. "I'm lonely." 'How is he _doing_ this to me?' His fat friend was talking again, but she couldn't have cared less what he was saying. The pups in her mind were playing and chasing each other's tails, and she and Timon were giving each other a nice bath.

"I say we skip the wedding and go straight to the buffet!" That was Banzai, and he was threatening the animal she had come to love in the few short moments since the world had made sense. Her brain short-circuited completely, her predatory instincts lost their battle, and her body stopped fighting for survival. She jumped in front of Timon with her back to him, she bared her teeth, and she snarled at her former pack mates.

"Shenzi, what are you doing?!" Banzai demanded.

"Back. Off." Her retort left no room for doubt, and she always had been the dominant and smart one. The boys retreated, and it only took one low growl for them to run, yipping, in the other direction.

"Uh… Shenzi?" Timon's voice broke through her stupor, and she turned around while fighting, Great Circle help her, a grin.

"Yes, Timon?" He blinked at her, probably wondering where on Earth she learned his name.

"Why… uh why did you do that?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you," she replied weakly.

"So… you're not going to eat us?" The pig clarified. She chuckled. She knew now that she couldn't harm either of them to save her life, and she didn't see that changing any time soon. The pups in her mind glowed a little brighter, and the future, though littered with snags, was finally something to be looked forward to.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. So… yeah. I hope you liked it; let me know what you thought. And please don't kill me._


End file.
